


The Sounds of Issues and Isms

by Kaelynisfree



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, LOTS of booze, So does Dean Winchester, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, a match made in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree





	The Sounds of Issues and Isms

They liked to think it was the echoes of alcoholism and daddy issues that brought them together, but honestly it was just Black Sabbath and a love of classic cars. Which to some probably equated to exactly that, but to Dean Winchester and Tony Stark it was a distraction.

Dean passed his flask to Tony, who took a swig and passed it back before disappearing under the impala once again. He was doing something under there. Dean could hear the tinkering of wrench.

Nervously, Dean leaned against the impala, impatiently waiting for whatever Stark was doing to his baby. 

"Dean, stop worrying, I'll be done in a second and she'll be as good as new, plus a few perks."

Dean swallowed back another shot of whatever the liquor of the day was and clenched his fist together. "A few perks...? What does that even mean?"

"Just a few add-ons to improve her gas-mileage. Nothing impressive or flashy."

Dean let out a snort. "Right, you're Tony Stark. You're name means flashy."

Tony came rolling from beneath the impala, stopping right at Dean's boot. "Hey, kid. You've got a classic. She's a classic for a reason."

Moving off the dolly, Tony sat next to Dean, taking the flask from his hand.

"Why'd you let me look at her if you didn't want me to fix her?"

Another drink. "When Tony Stark compliments your car and asks to look under the hood, you don't say 'no.'"

Tony leaned his head against the polished frame of her. He wanted to tell him that he could have said no, but there was no point really.

"How'd you get her?" Tony motioned to baby.

"She was my dad's..."

"He still around?"

"No." Dean wasn't sure he wanted to get into this. Not with Tony freakin' Stark. "...Not for a long time now."

"Mine too."

Dean shrugged. "I know."

"How'd you.."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Tony and sort of motioned at him like it was obvious.

"Oh yeah. I'm famous." He took another drink from the flask, emptying the last of it's contents.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Some genius you are."

"Funny, my dad use to say the same thing." And by father, he meant Obi, but he wasn't about to tell some kid he just met that story. 

But Dean didn't seem to need an explanation. He just reached into the impala and pulled out another bottle, opened it, and passed it to Tony.

Alcoholism and Daddy issues. It didn't bring them together, but it sure as hell wouldn't tear them apart.


End file.
